The New England
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: As the next England, Harry has many things to do before taking the role. One thing that nobody expected was that his adopted father, England, dies earlier than planned. Now, not only does he have to deal with the sadness of losing his father. He also has to find a way to finish his Hogwarts years without anybody suspecting what he is. How is all of this going to turn out?


I know I took this story down before. But now it's going to stay. Even if I don't update it for a long while.

**There's going to be only a few bashing and one OC which you're going to find out later on **

**Review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

Arthur Kirkland, or better known as England by humans, sat down in his brown armchair in his big library. He stared with tired green eyes at the dancing fire that was inside the fireplace. _Why? Why now? Why can't death wait a bit longer?_ The questions kept on repeating in his mind. It wasn't the right time. He wasn't ready to leave the child alone, since he just turned 11 years old a few weeks ago. Even though it was England that has guided the said child throughout his short temporary human life, it didn't meant that he was ready for taking his place as the new England.

You see, it was rare among the countries to die. The only way for one to die was when their economy was completely destroyed, nothing was there and nobody to continue to work on it. It was even rarer to have one of the countries chose one of their citizens to take their place before their death. This was exactly what England had done for the past 11 years. He had chosen somebody out of everybody in his home, and trained him since the day that he was abandoned by his family on his aunt's doorstep. That child was none other than Harry Potter, or Harry Kirkland more like.

England stood up, slowly and painfully, out of the chair, and walked out of the library. He strolled quietly down the long hallway rather slowly, so that he could glance over at some of the pictures that contained his adoptive son. His green eyes soften at one particular picture, which hung on the wall near the doorway towards the garden. Inside the photo were America, Canada, France, Harry and him. It was during the child's fifth birthday, when the countries put their differences aside to celebrate it. The photo showed the small child towering over a birthday cake, which his uncle, France, had made specifically for him. He had a huge toothy smile, which light up the whole room. Surrounding him were the four countries, as they smiled down at the child. England had an automatic button that made the camera take a photo after a few moments.

Even though 6 years is nothing to a country, it felt like a long time for him.

Finally, England came by a bedroom. He opened the door quietly. He peeked his head inside and saw Harry was asleep. He walked inside, closed the door quietly and strolled over towards the bed. He sat down on the edge of it then simply watched the child, whom he sees as a son, sleep peacefully. The country brushed away the black bangs out of the face, which got a smile from the younger one. That smile broke his heart into a million pieces. He lost America once, but knowing that he was going to leave his son behind all alone made him even sadder. Of course he wasn't going to be all alone. He and France had talked about how Harry was going to live with the French man when he left. Out of everybody, he, ironically, trusted France the most.

Slowly, tears started to roll down his pale cheeks. His blond hair covered his teary eyes.

All of a sudden, he heard something knock against glass. He snapped his head towards the window to see an owl standing out there. The animal clearly was waiting for him to open the window, so to let it fly in. England did just that, but as quietly as possible. He watched as the owl flew in, and extended his arm to let the owl land on it. Tied to one of the legs was what seemed to be a letter. The country was curious as to who sent a wizardry letter to Harry. He untied the letter with one hand and watched as the owl flew away and land onto the wooden desk nearby. England decided to ignore the animal. He started to read the letter. To his surprise, it was a letter to Hogwarts.

That was when he got an idea.

Harry was going to be away for most of the year when he starts to attends Hogwarts. This meant that only one person who could watch over him while there was:

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school and an old friend of his.

He sat the letter on the night stand next to Harry's bed. So, that when he woke up in the morning, he saw something that he had wished and waited for most of his life. That thought made the man chuckle softly. The boy had always been so eager to learn magic, and now he got to do just that. So, after he gave the sleeping child a kiss on the forehead, he took the owl and left the room.

Once he got to his workroom, he took a seat then wrote the letter.

_Hello Albus, _

_How are you?_

_I know that the last time we've met we've agreed to meet each other face to face the next time we meet. Although, I'm afraid that I only have enough time to send you a letter, because it seems that I'm going to be gone sooner than planned. _

_I need to ask you for a favor. _

_You remember me telling you about the child that I've taken in? His name is Harry Kirkland, previously known as Harry Potter. He's the child of James and Lily Potter, and the younger brother of the Boy-Who-Lived Henry. I'm sure you remember him. My favor is that you look after him while he goes to Hogwarts. I'm afraid that he's going to have a hard time adjusting after my... death... and I want him to be as happy and safe as possible. _

_If you can do it, I thank you many times._

_Farewell old friend,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

England sealed the letter. He handed the letter to the owl and said:

"I know that you were told to wait for my son's respond, but I need you to go to the headmaster and deliver this letter. It's very urgent. You can come back tomorrow afternoon to get Harry's respond if you want to. Can you do that for me?"

The owl tilted its head at the being in front of it. It seemed to nod at the question. After it grabbed onto the later, it flew out of the open window.

All of a sudden, England's heart started to slow down. The country gasped and grasped onto the shirt where the heart was. Just as quickly, it started to beat in a normal pace. _No, it's even sooner than I expected, _he thought with panic. He can't do anything about it, but there was one more thing that he needed to do before he left. Quickly, he left the workroom to head back to his son's bedroom. As he got there, he sat back down on the edge of the bed then shook his son gently. Harry groaned. He shifted slightly then went back to sleep. Once more, he was shaken awake. In irritation, the boy opened one of his emerald eyes to glare at the person that woke him up. He stopped his action when he saw his father, whom seemed to be paler than he was during the previous day. Harry sat up and was about to say something, but he was cut off.

"Harry, listen carefully." England started out slowly and gently. This wasn't something so easy to break to a child, whom didn't know much about death. "I'm leaving."

Harry stared at him in shock. He asked him innocently:

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far, far, away, where nations go when it's time for them to rest in peace."

"When are you coming back?"

England gave his son a sad smile.

"I'm afraid that I'm leaving forever."

Harry's emerald eyes widened in shock, as he quickly realized what _truly _was going on. He just as quickly turned teary. The child shook his head and threw himself at his father while shouting:

"Don't go! I don't want you to leave me!"

"Harry," England sighed deeply but hugged the child close to him. "I have to go. I don't have much of a choice." He pulled away and made the black headed boy look up at him. "I want you to listen to me. Uncle France is coming soon. I expect you to behave yourself. Promise me." Harry gave a pained look, but nodded anyways. If it was possible, the country's heart broke further into millions of pieces. "I'm going to teach you one last thing, before I go. Death, Harry, is a part of life. Even though we nations are immortal, we still die in the end like mortals." He tugged the boy into bed. He then said his final words to him, "I love you, son."

Harry cried even further. He whispered with a pained voice:

"I love you too, father."

England put on him a sleeping spell, that was to be lifted when morning came, which was in a few hours. For the last time, England kissed his forehead. He felt fresh tears pour out of his eyes. He hated Death for coming so soon. Nobody should watch their loved ones die at such a young age. He could only hope that his son can move on quickly.

For the last hour of his life, he had made a phone call to France to tell him that he was leaving and that he knew what to do. Before his nemeses said anything in return, the country hung up. Slowly, his heart stopped beating and his body disappeared, until there was nothing left.

He left behind only one person in the huge mansion, his son, the new England.


End file.
